


Anticipation

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Lingerie, Sapphic Stockings 2017, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Created for Sapphic Stockings 2017.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Created for Sapphic Stockings 2017.


End file.
